Christmas and New Year's Romantic OneShots
by DayaBaybee
Summary: A lot of OneShots reunited. All of them are focused on GeCe's different ways of celebrating Christmas and New Year. But each oneshot is different of the other. GeCe, different ages, married, dating, and so on. Maybe Reuce.
1. First Chapter: Ways to Tell You

A/N: Hi! I really didn't want to start this with an author note, but I just want to explain that this is a special for Christmas, and New Year. Just some one-shots I made and decided to post on a multi-chaptered way. We'll have a lot of chapters, and I'll probably have all the chapter on the Doc Manager, so, I'll just post the other, if I get some cool and motivating reviews, so I know I can continue. Just a 'continue!' would make me happy :D  
The first one will be simple, but the others are really cool, I must say! C:

P.S:. Most of them will be about GeCe, but I may add some Reuce...Let's see about this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. If I did, Rocky and Deuce would be together, and Dina could find a cool guy to hang out with. Maybe Harrison, I don't know.

* * *

CeCe woke up happy and went make some breakfast.

It was Christmas, and CeCe was really relieved her mom let her throw a Christmas dinner and happy that she finally had enough money to buy gifts for everyone. CeCe then decided to go shopping, just to buy some final details to the dinner.

She jumped into her favorite jeans and a off-shoulder top, and since it was so cold, she putted a jacket over her shoulders, don't even caring to put her arms on the right part. She walked through the door and went downstairs, to find Deuce and Rocky kissing on the doorsteps of her building. She slowly walked to them and screamed in their ears:

"PDA IS NOT ALLOWED ON THIS BUILDING!"

Rocky and Deuce pulled away quickly, and had practically a heart attack. CeCe laughed until her stomach was hurting, then said:

"I'm s-sorry, I just had to do it. By the way, who did the first move? Congrats for you two."

"CeCe, it's not cool to do it with people! It could have-"

"Blah, blah, blah.." CeCe interrupted Rocky. "Are you two dating?"

"N-no." Deuce answered.

"Oh." CeCe looked at Rocky. "Well, I'm going to the mall."

"I'll go with you!" Rocky yelled. "Bye Deuce, see you later."

"See ya." He said.

"What happened?" CeCe asked as they walked away from Deuce.

"Well, we just confessed our feelings for each other." Rocky said and CeCe arched an eyebrow. "And then we ended up kissing, but you interrupted it."

"Sorry.."

"It's okay."

* * *

At the Mall

'You know, just because he didn't ask e t be his girlfriend, it doesn't mean that he doesn't like me, right? I mean, he-"

"Rocky! You've been freaking out and talking too much! And you're not helping me buy the last things to my dinner! So, please can you help me?"

"Uh...Sure, I'm sorry...I'll go on the other session, I saw some glittery items..."

"I didn't mean to be so rude, but you need to relax, Deuce will ask you to be his girlfriend."

"No, I understand, thank you...So, I'll go there!" She smiled and went to the other session. CeCe's heels were just killing her, so she took it off and sat down.

"Hey, CeCe. Buying gifts?" CeCe heard a voice and turned around.

"Oh, hey Gunther. No, actually, I'm buying the last few details to my dinner tonight..Are you coming?"

"Yes, I am...Actually, CeCe, I wanted to tell you something." He sat beside CeCe and looked into her eyes. CeCe laughed and said:

"What?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this CeCe, but I wanted to ask you if yo-" He suddenly was interrupted by a smiling and happy Rocky.

"CeCe! I found a lot of things on the session 4! Let's go see it! Oh, hey Gunther! How are you?" She smiled.

"Oh, I was doing great...Thanks for appearing all of a sudden."

"Ah, that was nothing." She didn't understand, so she took CeCe's arm and walked away with her.

'I guess I'll have to tell her later.' He thought, as he watched CeCe walk away with Rocky.

* * *

"Are you ready yet, CeCe?" Rocky yelled from the living room, while CeCe was getting ready to receive her guests.

"NO!" CeCe yelled back.

"AND NOW?"

"YES!" CeCe squealed as she got out of her room.

"Wow, you look so gorgeous!" Rocky said animated, looking at CeCe's dress.

"You too! I loved your blue dress, Rocky Blue."

"Haha." The doorbell sang and she putted her hand on the doorknob. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Now, open the door!"

Rocky opened and a lot of people entered through her door. Rocky and CeCe grinned widely and greeted everyone. Then Gunther appeared.

"Hey, Gunther!" Cece smiled and hugged him. At first he didn't know how to react, so he hugged her back some minutes later. "Lookin' good, aren't ya?" She said looking at him.

"Haha, thanks, you look gorgeous."

She blushed. "So, why don't you eat something and go talk with your friends? They're all here."

"Really? Bye, see you soon." He said, hugged her again and went talk with Ty and Deuce.

* * *

2 hours later

The night was still young, but the music was loud and they were really enjoying it. CeCe went to the kitchen, to drink some water, and Gunther went there too, was the most quiet place of the whole house now.

"Hi, CeCe. Drinking water?"

"Yeah, I felt thirsty...So, what are you doing here? Are you needing anything to drink or something?"

"CeCe, do you remember earlier, when we were interrupted? I was needing to tell you something, and I still do. Well, I have to tell you that I hones-"

"CeCe! Do you still have any drink? I am needing more!" Deuce appeared suddenly and Gunther was just furious. (lol)

"Oh, hey Gunther! Are you okay? You look angry..." Deuce said. CeCe looked at Gunther's face and let out a small laugh, since she knew why was him so angry.

"I'm fine, Deuce." He said, controlling himself.

"Okay, then." He took the cup that CeCe gave him. "Thanks, Cece." Then he went to the door.

"So, Cece, what I was needing to tell you, was tha-" Gunther started.

"Oh! And CeCe, Ty broke one of your mom's vase." Deuce appeared again and CeCe turned to him.

"I'm going, Deuce." She said looking at him. Deuce got out of the kitchen and Cece turned to Gunther.

"Uh...I have to go.." She said looking at Gunther's eyes, a small smile on her face.

"It's okay, I can tell you later." He said sadly. She kept looking at Gunther's eyes and they stayed like this for maybe 5 seconds. CeCe smiled and went to the living room. "Or I can keep this secret like I have been for years..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

After some other 3 hours, Gunther kept looking at Cece, who was celebrating with Rocky, that finally was Deuce's girlfriend, so he decided to get up and tell her, he didn't even matter if someone interrupted him again.

"CeCe, I'll tell you now. I just need to tell you that I-"

"CeCe, I need you to-" Flynn tried to interrupt, but Gunther took CeCe's hand and went downstairs with her. They were on the doorsteps of her building, and it was snowing. He took her hand and finally let it out.

"CeCe, I love you. And I mean it. I had all these years and everytime I tried to tell you, someone interrupted or something happened, but what I was needing to tell you was that I'm in love with you and you don't leave my mind even for a single second. I spent 9 years of my life with you in my mind every single second of it..."

He looked up and saw a mistletoe above him. Then he looked back at CeCe and smiled; she looked gorgeous. Her curls falling all over her shoulders, white snowflakes mixing with her fiery hair. Her rose lips, were calling his ones. Your brown eyes, her shiny brown eyes.

"CeCe, can I-"

"Yes, you can."

He smiled, circled her waist, putting his arms around it and kissed her. She returned the kiss with happiness and need, while embracing his neck. To their sorrow, the kiss was short and they soon pulled away. CeCe smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you CeCe."

"Me too, Gunther."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**_"Did you win all the presents you wanted?" She asked him._**

"Didn't you hear the song? All I want for christmas is you."


	2. Second Chapter: All I Want For Christmas

Cece entered her bedroom and sighed as she sat down and took off her heels. It was christmas night and Cece and her mom had a lot of guests in that night. They invited everyone to their Christmas dinner. And Cece was really, really tired. And upset.

Yeah.

Upset.

On her first Christmas, Cece wanted to have Gunther, but Santa Claus never gave him to her. And she was upset because Gunther never noticed that she had a crush on him. And that he didn't go to her Dinner. She was very sad, at same time, very worried. He never miss her Christmas Dinners, and he missed one, of this christmas.

"What the hell happened with him?"

She said to herself. She entered the bathroom and took a shower.

Some minutes later, Cece was asleep, until she felt a little rock hit her. She thought it was some little fly, but when she felt it hit her again, she got up and saw the rock on the floor with a paper around it. Just when she started to read, she heard a little beat starting. She read the little paper and went to the window. Then she saw Gunther standing there, with a choral behind him.

* * *

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**There is just one thing I need**  
**I don't care about the presents**  
**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**There is just one thing I need**  
**And I don't care about the presents**  
**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**  
**There upon the fireplace**  
**Santa Claus won't make me happy**  
**With a toy on Christmas Day**

**I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for Christmas is you**  
**You, baby**

**Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas**  
**I won't even wish for snow**  
**And I'm just gonna keep on waiting**  
**Underneath the mistletoe**

**I won't make a list and send it**  
**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**  
**I won't even stay awake to**  
**Hear those magic reindeer click**

**'Cause I just want you here tonight**  
**Holding on to me so tight**  
**What more can I do?**  
**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**  
**You, baby**

**Oh, all the lights are shining**  
**So brightly everywhere**  
**And the sound of children's**  
**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**  
**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**  
**Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?**  
**Won't you please bring my baby to me?**

**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**This is all I'm asking for**  
**I just want to see my baby**  
**Standing right outside my door**

**Oh, I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**Baby, all I want for Christmas is**  
**You, baby**

**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**  
**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**  
**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**  
**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**

* * *

Just as the music ended, the building behind them lit up and Cece saw a message on it:

Cece,  
All I Want For Christmas  
Is You

Love, Gunther.

She almost cried and went downstairs to see Gunther. She ran to him and hugged him. He spun her around and when he stopped, he finally asked.

"Cece, I've loved you all my life. I want to be your boyfriend. I can even make the choral sing Boyfriend."

"Gunther, oh my God! Are you crazy? I loved this!"

"I am happy that you liked it." He said, putting his hands on her hips. "So, what's your answer?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it..." She said laughing.

"Is there anything I can make to make you change your mind?"

"I don't know, what you think?"

"I think I'll kiss you."

"I wouldn't stop you."

Cece approached herself to Gunther and slipped her arms around Gunther's neck. Both of them smiled and then kissed each other. When they pulled away, Gunther payed the coral, and Cece asked him:

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yes, I got a new watch, a new phone, you..." He said as he hugged her more tightly and she leaned her head against his chest. "And you? Get what you wanted since you were 6?"

"What are you talking about?" She looked up at him.

"Well...In that christmas, when we were six, my dad offered himself to help the mall and be the Santa. But apparently, a lot of children got scared when he told them about the tradition of bad kids in our old country. And you were the only one who didn't get scared by him. And you told him you wanted me for christmas."

"Oh my God! I remember this! Was that your dad? I am so embarrassed! Oh my God!" She dipped her head on her hands.

"Hey, it's okay." He said laughing then took her hand. "I did it too.."

She got on the tip of her toes and kissed his nose. He took her cheeks and kissed her again.

"Really Cece...I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "So, now, did you get everything you wanted for christmas?"

"Didn't you hear the song?" He hugged her tightly. "All I want for christmas is you."


	3. Third Chapter: Christmas Gift

"Okay, okay..." Cece breathed as she entered the bathroom. Cece and Gunther have been together for years. Since they were 14, when Gunther finally confessed his feelings for Cece, having no time to process what was happening because Cece kissed him, as a sign that she loved him too.

They both gave their love to each other some weeks earlier than this one. Cece started feeling sick and throwing up all the time.

Cece then, decided to make a pregnancy test.

Back to the present, it was christmas eve, and Gunther was working.

Cece entered the bathroom and did all the proceed. After some waiting, she opened her eyes and saw the result.

Yeah.

She was pregnant.

Cece was surprised, and still very, very, very, very happy.

"Well, I'll not tell Gunther. It's christmas eve, I'll tell him tomorrow." She said. Then she picked her phone up and called Rocky.

"Rocky, let's go shopping..I want to buy some other presents."

"Did you forget to buy the presents, didn't you?"

"Kinda. I also need to tell you something."

"Oh, then okay. Meet you there in 15."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you."

* * *

"You're what?!" Rocky said happily as she spit all the coffee she was drinking.

"I'm pregnant!" She hugged her. "You're going to be an aunt!"

"Oh my God!" She jumped. "Does Gunther knows already?"

"No, I'm planning to tell him tomorrow night, at Christmas. I also told my mom, Flynn, Deuce and Ty."

"Oh my God! This will be the best gift he'll ever receive!"

"I know! So, I actually called you here just to say this. I already bought all your presents!"

"Really? Me too!"

"I'm feeling really sick..."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry Rocky, I wanted to stay more."

"Hey, Cece! You're pregnant, you need to rest."

They walked to Cece and Gunther's apartment and hugged each other.

"Merry christmas, Rocky."

"Merry christmas, Cece."

Cece entered and saw Gunther sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey Cece. I missed you, love."

"Gunther! How was work?"

"Great...I missed you so much."

"Me too. I spent all day shopping."

"You're the best wife. I'm waiting for the day you'll be mother of my children."

"Maybe it'll happen sooner than you think."

"While it doesn't happen, we can work on it."

"Yes we can.."

He kissed her, picked her up and lead her to their bedroom.

Next Day

"Cece..Wake up, love. I made breakfast."

"Hm..."

"Wake up, Cece. It's christmas day!"

"Hm...Hi, Gunther..Oh my God! You made breakfast on bed! You're the best husband in the world!"

"I know! Now eat, love!"

"Okay..." He looked at her and then she looked up. "Gunther...I love you."

"I love you too, Cece."

It was night, and Gunther and Cece decided to open their gifts. Each one of their friends gave 2 presents to each of both. Deuce gave a watch to Gunther, and a blue baby clothe. Gunther got confused, but shrugged and continued. Cece also got a blue baby clothe, and a necklace. Gunther got clothes from Tinka, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Flynn and Georgia. Also jeans, shoes, retraits, t-shirts, watch and a jacket. Gunther noticed Cece's present wasn't there, so he gave Cece an emerald ring. She smiled and putted in her finger.

"Cece, why did we receive so much baby clothes?"

"Gunther, sit down, please." She said smiling. He sat down confused.

"The reason why we received so much baby clothes and the reason that I didn't give you any gift, it's because the real gift I want to give you is in my tummy."

He smiled widely.

"Gunther, you'll be dad." She smiled. "I'm waiting for a child of you, I'm pregnant."

He smiled, got up, and hugged Cece tightly.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be a father! Oh my God, I'm so happy! Cece, you'll be the mother of my child! I love you so much!" He squealed like a little kid and spun Cece. When he putted her down, he just approached his body to hers and she leaned her head in his chest and putted her hands on it. He putted his arms around her.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Cece...And you also gave me the best Christmas gift."

"You too, Gunther." She smiled. "You'll be the best father. I love you."

"I love you too, best mother of the world."


End file.
